Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas
thumb|300px|Paralelo de la Competencia "Chicos VS Chicas". Durante la segunda temporada, hubo varias referencias en episodios que son pares. A continuación puedes ver todas las referencias que hubo a traves de toda la temporada. Lo mismo ocurre con la tercera temporada. Episodios Específicos Pilot - Audition - The Purple Piano Project Showmance - Britney/Brittany - I Am Unicorn Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus - Asian F Preggers - Duets - Pot O' Gold The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show - The First Time Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed - Mash-Off Throwdown - The Substitute - I Kissed A Girl Mash-Up - Furt - Hold On To Sixteen Wheels - Special Education - Extraordinary Merry Christmas Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas - Yes/No Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle - Michael Mattress - Silly Love Songs - The Spanish Teacher *Una presentación de un coro en un lugar público - Jump (Mattress) / When I Get You Alone y Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs). *Una mención de una posible descalificación - New Directions (Mattress) / Dalton Warblers (Silly Love Songs). *Quinn busca algo de su pasado - Ser porrista (Mattress) / Tener a Finn (Silly Love Songs). *Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel usan pijamas - Para el comercial, junto con New Directions (Mattress) / Para la pijamada de Rachel (Silly Love Songs). *Hay una pijamada entre Mercedes, Rachel y Kurt donde hablan de amor - (Silly Love Songs ) / (The Spanish Teacher ) Sectionals - Comeback - Heart *Mercedes y Rachel tienen un Duelo de Divas - Pelean por el solo, con una presentación de And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Sectionals) / Pelean por un enojo, con una presentación de Take Me or Leave Me (Comeback). *Alguien termina con Quinn - Finn (Sectionals) / Sam (Comeback). *El engaño de Quinn se descubre - Quinn ha engañado a Finn con Puck, y el bebé no es de él (Sectionals) / Quinn ha engañado a Sam con Finn (Comeback). *Algo malo le pasa a Quinn - Se descubre su embarazo y Finn la deja (Sectionals) / Contagia Mononucleosis por besar a Finn y Sam le corta (Comeback). *Finn cree totalmente en Rachel - Dejándola hacer la canción que ella quiera en las seccionales (Sectionals) / Apoyándola en su idea de escribir canciones originales para las regionales (Comeback). *Una canción épica es interpretada por el club, en la que Finn y Rachel tienen solos - You Can't Always Get What You Want (Sectionals) / Sing (Comeback). *Kurt tiene poca importancia en el episodio - Kurt tiene una trama muy pequeña (Sectionals) / Kurt no aparece en el episodio (Comeback). Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel se besa y enamora del líder vocal de otra escuela - Jesse (Hell-O) / Blaine (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Rachel tiene un dueto con un chico de otra escuela - Hello, con Jesse (Hell-O) / Don't You Want Me, con Blaine (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Will besa a alguien casualmente en su casa - Shelby (Hell-O) / Beiste (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Rachel tiene una conversación otra chico mientras están sentados en un piano - Jesse (Hell-O) / Puck (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Will hace algo de lo que se arrepiente - Besarse con Shelby (Hell-O) / Llamarle por telefono erroneamente a Sue en estado de ebriedad (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Quinn y Puck discuten por su cuerpo - Puck le dice a Quinn que está gorda (Hell-O) / Quinn le reclama a Puck que antes de su embarazo, tenía abdominales (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Rachel recibe un líquido en la cara - Le lanzan un slushie (Hell-O) / Le vomitan encima (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Un miembro de New Directions sale con un personaje LGBT - Finn sale con Brittany y Santana (Hell-O) / Rachel sale con Blaine (Blame It On The Alcohol). The Power Of Madonna - Sexy *Emma reconsidera tener sexo - Positivamente (The Power Of Madonna) / Negativamente (Sexy). *Emma discute de sus problemas con el sexo - Nunca ha tenido intimidad (The Power Of Madonna) / Nunca ha tenido sexo con su esposo (Sexy). *Una presentación con connotación sexual - Like a Virgin (The Power Of Madonna) / Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy). *Rachel decide no estar lista para tener sexo - Rachel decide no estar lista (The Power Of Madonna) / Rachel mantiene su postura de mantenerse vírgen (Sexy). *Will besa a otra profesora, quien actualmente es su novia - Emma (The Power Of Madonna) / Holly (Sexy). *Artie consigue a la chica - Tina (The Power Of Madonna) / Brittany (Sexy). *El episodio habla de sexo y virginidad. Home - Original Song *Kurt canta una canción que impresiona al chico que le gusta - A House Is Not a Home, para Finn (Home) / Blackbird, para Blaine (Original Song). *Kurt llora durante una canción - A House Is Not a Home (Home) / Blackbird (Original Song). *Kurt canta un dueto con el chico que le gusta - A House Is Not a Home, en una media secuencia de sueño, con Finn (Home) / Candles con Blaine (Original Song). *Kurt queda en buenos términos con el chico que le gusta, aún después de haberlo rechazado - Finn (Home) / Blaine (Original Song). *Quinn empieza una amistad con alguien inesperado - Mercedes (Home) / Rachel (Original Song). *Mercedes canta una canción relacionada a su autoconfianza - Beautiful (Home) / Hell To The No (Original Song). *Una canción acerca de tener una segunda oportunidad - Home (Home) / Get It Right (Original Song). *Una muerte repentina - El novio millonario de April (Home) / Pavarotti (Original Song). Bad Reputation - A Night of Neglect *Will le enseña a los chicos sobre canciones impopulares y olvidadas. *New Directions canta canciones "malas" - Canciones con mala reputación (Bad Reputation) / Canciones que han sido olvidadas (A Night of Neglect). *Sue conspira con alguien para destruir a Will y a New Directions - Con Emma (Bad Reputation) / Con la Liga del Caos (A Night of Neglect). *Sandy Ryerson vuelve - Como el papá de Julie en Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) / Como parte de la Liga de la Perdición (A Night of Neglect). *Algunos miembros de New Directions se sienten menos apreciados - Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina y Brittany (Bad Reputation) / Mercedes (A Night of Neglect). *La relación de Emma está oficialmente terminada - Will (Bad Reputation) / Carl (A Night of Neglect). *La relación de Will está oficialmente terminada - Emma (Bad Reputation) / Holly (A Night of Neglect). Laryngitis - Born This Way *New Directions canta canciones acerca de sus vidas y cómo se sienten con ello. *Rachel visita a un doctor con Finn - Para revisar su garganta y ver la posibilidad de salvarla de una operación (Laryngitis) / Para revisar su nariz y ver los daños que sufrió, para luego ver si puede operársela (Born This Way). *Kurt canta una canción de un musical acerca de volver - Rose's Turn, para volver a lo que era (Laryngitis) / As If We Never Said Goodbye, por volver a McKinley (Born This Way). *Una cancion de Sammy Davis Jr. esta presente en el episodio - Lady Is a Tramp (Laryngitis) / I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way). *Una pareja se forma para pretender que son heterosexuales - Kurt & Brittany (Laryngitis) / Santana & David (Born This Way). Dream On - Rumours *Un miembro antiguo y muy talentoso del club vuelve - Bryan Ryan (Dream On) / April Rhodes (Rumours). *Will canta dos duetos con un antiguo compañero - Bryan Ryan (Dream On) / April Rhodes (Rumours). *Artie teme que alguien le robe a su novia - Mike a Tina (Dream On) / Santana a Brittany (Rumours). *Rachel y alguien quieren buscar la verdad de algo - Jesse (Dream On) / Finn (Rumours). *Alguien acusa a Will de ser un pedófilo - Bryan Ryan (Dream On) / Brittany (Rumours). *Un secreto sobre un miembro de New Directions es descubierto - Artie (Dream On) / Sam (Rumours). *Una escena en un carro para una reunión secreta - Jesse y Shelby (Dream On) / Rachel y Finn (Rumours). *Una relacion se empieza a desplomar - Rachel & Jesse (Dream On) / Quinn & Finn (Rumours). *Una canción con "Dream" en el título - Dream On, I Dreamed a Dream y Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) / Dreams (Rumours). Theatricality - Prom Queen *New Directions se pone trajes - Vestidos y trajes de Teatralidad (Theatricality) / Vestidos y Trajes de Baile (Prom Queen). *Una muestra de la relación entre Dave y Kurt - Dave empieza a molestar a Kurt con más ahínco (Theatricality) / Dave llora mientras se perdona con Kurt (Prom Queen). *Kurt y Dave tienen una escena en los pasillos de la escuela - Dave acosa a Kurt (Theatricality) / Dave acompaña a Kurt (Prom Queen). *Kurt es acosado fuertemente - Por Dave, siendo empujado y ofendido (Theatricality) / Por anónimos, siendo elegido Reina del Baile (Prom Queen). *Kurt llora frente al chico que le gusta - Finn (Theatricality) / Blaine (Prom Queen). *Los hombres más cercancos a Kurt le dicen que debe ser un poco más discreto - Finn (Theatricality) / Burt y Blaine (Prom Queen). *Finn se pelea con alguien - Con Kurt y Burt (Theatricality) / Con Jesse (Prom Queen). *A Finn lo expulsan de un lugar - Casa Hummel (Theatricality) / Baile (Prom Queen). *Una escena entre Burt, Finn y Kurt - En el sótano de la Casa Hummel, tienen una discusión (Theatricality) / En la sala de la Casa Hummel-Hudson (Prom Queen). *Los chicos (excepto Kurt) le hacen serenata a una chica del club - A Quinn le cantan Beth (Theatricality) / A Brittany le cantan Isn't She Lovely (Prom Queen). *Rachel habla sobre su pasado con alguien en el auditorio - Shelby (Theatricality) / Jesse (Prom Queen). *Rachel canta un dueto de una canción que originalmente no lo es, junto a un piano - Poker Face, con Shelby (Theatricality) / Rolling In The Deep, con Jesse (Prom Queen). *Alguien irrumpe durante una canción en un auditorio - Rachel a Shelby mientras canta Funny Girl (Theatricality) / Jesse a Rachel mientras canta Rolling In The Deep (Prom Queen). *Ambos episodios contienen 7 presentaciones musicales. **Un solo femenino - Funny Girl (Theatricality) / Jar Of Hearts (Prom Queen). **Un número cantado por chicas, con solos de Mercedes y Santana - Bad Romance (Theatricality) / Dancing Queen (Prom Queen). **Una presentación muy enérgica cantada por los chicos - Shout It Out Loud (Theatricality) / Friday (Prom Queen). **Un número presentado por miembros de otro colegio - Bad Romance por Vocal Adrenaline usando trajes de Lady Gaga (Theatricality) / I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, con solos de Blaine (Prom Queen) **Una serenata interpretada por los chicos - A Quinn le cantan Beth (Theatricality) / A Brittany le cantan Isn't She Lovely (Prom Queen) **Un dueto en una presentación acustica con solos de Rachel y un miembro de otro colegio, Poker Face con Shelby (Theatricality) / Rolling In The Deep con Jesse (Prom Queen). Funk - Funeral *Ambos episodios tienen una trama deprimente o triste. *Una pareja termina su relación en un estacionamiento - Jesse cuando le tira huevos a Rachel (Funk) / Finn termina con Quinn (Funeral). *Quinn muestra que si siente algo - Acerca de su embarazo (Funk) / Acerca de su relación con Finn (Funeral). *Jesse le envía un mensaje a Rachel para decirle algo importante - Tirarle huevos en el estacionamiento (Funk) / Decirle quién ganó el solo de las nacionales (Funeral). *New Directions hace un número para un grupo de personas - Give Up the Funk, para Vocal Adrenaline (Funk) / Pure Imagination, para las personas en el funeral (Funeral). *Terri habla sobre ser gerente - Menciona que está en sus planes (Funk) / Menciona que obtiene el puesto en otra sucursal (Funeral). *Will y Terri se despiden - Finalizan legalmente su divorcio (Funk) / Terri se va a Miami (Funeral). *Will y Sue se “acercan” de una manera - Will la seduce (Funk) / Will la ayuda a llevar el funeral de su hermana (Funeral). *Howard Bamboo regresa. Journey - New York *Competencia entre New Directions y Vocal Adrenaline - Regionales (Journey) / Nacionales (New York). *Vocal Adrenaline levanta en hombros a su cantante principal cuando ganan - Jesse St. James (Journey) / Sunshine Corazon (New York). *New Directions pierde la competencia - Regionales (Journey) / Nacionales (New York). *New Directions no obtiene un buen lugar - 3°, de 3 en las Regionales (Journey) / 12°, perdiendo el Top 10 (New York). *New Directions presenta un Mash-Up - Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Journey) / I Love New York/New York, New York (New York). *Will compra pizza y los chicos están deprimidos - En su apartamento mientras buscan la lista de canciones para las Regionales (Journey) / En la habítación del hotel en New York cuando buscan componer canciones originales (New York). *Will tiene un solo - Over the Rainbow (Journey) / Still Got Tonight (New York). *Un dueto Finchel en competencia Finchel - Faithfully (Journey) / Pretending (New York). *Finn y Rachel se ven cara a cara antes de sus duetos - Faithfully (Journey) / Pretending (New York). *Finn y Rachel se vuelven pareja hasta el final. *Finn le dice a Rachel que la ama antes de entrar a escena. *Brittany y Santana juntan sus dedos meñiques - En el salón de coro (Journey) / En los casilleros (New York). *Quinn necesita amor - "¿Me amaste?" (Journey) / "Solo quiero sentirme amada" (New York). *Un "Te amo" importante y sorpresivo - Finn a Rachel, antes de entrar a escena (Journey) / Blaine a Kurt, en medio de una conversación (New York). *La última escena es en la Sala de Música. *El episodio marca la última aparición de la temporada de un miembro masculino que también formaba parte del equipo de fútbol - Matt Rutherford (Journey) / Sam Evans (New York). Episodios de Competencia Seccionales 2009 / 2010 / 2011 *New Directions avanza a las regionales. *New Directions presenta de último en la competencia. *New Directions utiliza utiliza a otra persona para rellenar el espacio minimo de participantes, debido a que al menos uno ha salido previamente - Jacob Ben Israel, que sustituye a Finn Hudson, quien regresa a tiempo y reemplaza Jacob / Lauren Zizes, que sustituye a Kurt Hummel, pero ella se vuelve un miembro regular / Sam Evans y Miembros de la Banda, quienes sustituyen a Rachel y compensan la ausencia de Mercedes, Santana y Brittany. *New Directions compite contra un grupo homogéneo - Coro de Jane Addams Academy / Dalton Warblers / The Troubletones. *New Directions compite contra un grupo de personas minusvalidas - Coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf / The Hipsters. *New Directions se enfrenta a un gran problema, por lo que no esperan ganar - Robaron su lista de canciones / Todos se molestan entre ellos y no quieren presentarse con algún otro miembro en específico / Rachel es suspendida y no tienen suficientes miembros para competir. *New Directions recibe un resultado completamente inesperado del primer lugar - Ganan / Empatan. *New Directions presenta su primer número con al menos un integrante cantando mientras baja las escaleras - Rachel canta Don't Rain On My Parade / Quinn y Sam cantan (I've Had) The Time of My Life. *New Directions presenta un solo por una chica - Rachel presenta Don't Rain On My Parade / Santana presenta Valerie. *New Directions pierde un miembro muy importante un episodio antes y no puede estar con ellos, pero los observa en la compentencia - Will Schuester, fue suspendido como director del club glee / Kurt Hummel, se transfirió a Dalton para sentirse seguro / Rachel Berry, fue suspendida por arreglar la votación de presidencia estudiantil a favor de Kurt. *New Directions canta al final una canción por su victoria en las Seccionales - My Life Would Suck Without You (Sectionals) / Dog Days Are Over (Special Education) / We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen). *New Directions, después de ganar, hacen una presentación en el auditorio y utilizan un fondo de nubes, con Mercedes en un solo - Dog Days Are Over (Special Education) / We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen). *Finn rompe con su actual novia - Quinn / Rachel. *Una canción del musical "Evita" es presentada- Don't Cry For Me Argentina por Rachel y Kurt (Special Education) / Buenos Aires por Harmony y The Unitards (Hold On To Sixteen). *El episodio es anterior inmediato del especial de navidad - (Special Education) / (Hold On To Sixteen) Regionales 2010 / 2011 *Kurt está en el equipo perdedor - New Directions / Dalton Warblers. *Rod Remington está presente como parte del jurado - Con Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, y Sue Sylvester / Con la Hermana Mary Constance y Tammy Jean Albertson. *Sue está presente en la competencia - Como juez / Como entrenadora de Aural Intensity. *Aural Intensity presenta un número para adular a los jueces - Magic/You Raise Me Up, para Josh Groban y Olivia Newton-John / Jesus Is My Friend, para la Hermana Mary Constance y Tammy Jean Albertson. *Una pareja se forma oficialmente, y más tarde cantan un dueto en la competencia - Finn y Rachel, cantan Faithfully / Blaine y Kurt, cantan Candles. Episodios Especiales Especial de Navidad Especial de San Valentín Episodios no Específicos *Una escena flashmob en un episodio en el que hay una canción con el mismo nombre del episodio - Safety Dance (Dream On) / Barbra Streisand (Born This Way). *Una diva de New Directions pone la foto de un chico del que está enamorad@, en su casillero, depués de su primer encuentro. El chico era el líder vocal de un coro rival, pero lo deja y se une a New Directions para estar cerca de la mencionada diva - Rachel pone una foto de Jesse (Hell-O). Él deja a Vocal Adrenaline y se une a New Directions (The Power of Madonna) / Kurt pone una foto de Blaine (Never Been Kissed). Él deja a Dalton Warblers y se une a New Directions (The Purple Piano Project). *Una mujer mayor rubia, se une/dirije a New Directions, simpatiza con los chicos, pero se vuelve una mala influencia para ellos, haciendo que se desenfoquen en su objetivo de ensayar para las seccionales, lo que causa problemas para Will. Ella y Will se vuelven amigos, por lo que después lo ayuda con un número, y regresa en un posterior episodio de la temporada para ayudarlo con un problema. Ella y Will tienen un tipo de relación romántica - April Rhodes causa que los chicos beban, vean pornografía y roben; Después, ayuda a Will a presentar Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) Ella regresa en un episodio posterior y le compra el auditorio a Will y New Directions (Home) Tiene un enamoramiento amistoso hacia Will / Holly Holliday distrae a los chicos de enfocarse en las seccionales; Después, ayuda a Will a presentar Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) Ella regresa en un episodio posterior e imparte educación sexual a los chicos (Sexy) Tuvo una relación formal con Will. *Un entrenador hace escoger a los chicos entre deporte o el club glee - Ken Tanaka quiere que elijan el Equipo de Fútbol (Mash-Up) / Sue Sylvester quiere que elijan al Equipo de Porristas (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Una diva de New Directions abandona el coro por sentirse menospreciada al serle rechazados sus deseos. Está relacionado de alguna forma con "West Side Story" - Rachel (Preggers) / Mercedes (Asian F). *Una canción del musical "Funny Girl" es presentada cerca al final de temporada - Funny Girl, por Shelby (Theatricality) / My Man, por Rachel (Funeral). *Una canción del musical "Gypsy" es presentada por Kurt - Rose's Turn (Laryngitis) / Some People (Funeral). *Una canción es presentada por New Directions mientras la líder vocal rubia está ebria - April dirije Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Brittany dirije Tik Tok (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Un chico de New Directions cree que va a ser padre, pero es falso - Finn (Preggers) / Artie (Sexy). *Un padre biológico de Beth Corcoran aparece repentinamente con un cambio radical en su estilo de cabello - Puck aparece sin su mohawk (Laryngitis) / Quinn aparece con el cabello corto (New York) / Quinn aparece con el cabello rosa (The Purple Piano Project). *Una diva de New Directions menciona la historia de la nariz de Barbra Streisand y su carrera, para defender que la nariz de Rachel está bien justo como está - Rachel a Dakota (Acafellas) / Kurt a Rachel (Born This Way). *Un estudiante masculino regresa a McKinley y a New Directions después de haberse ido repentinamente por los problemas personales que tenía - Kurt Hummel, depués de haberse ido por el acoso de parte de Dave Karofsky (Furt), regresa (Born This Way) / Sam Evans, después de haberse ido por los problemas económicos de su familia (New York), regresa (Hold On To Sixteen). *Una canción empieza con "Somewhere" es cantada después de que alguien regresa a McKinley - [[Somewhere Only We Know|'Somewhere''' Only We Know]], por Blaine (Born This Way) / 'Somewhere' por Rachel y Shelby (I Am Unicorn). *Un artículo con referencia a la sexualidad de Kurt - Su playera de "Likes Boys" (Born This Way) / La "Bolsa reburbujeante de la alegria rosa de Kurt Hummel" (I Am Unicorn). *Un chico mantiene su homosexualidad en secreto y le dice a otra persona que no puede salir del clóset - Kurt a Mercedes (Preggers) / Dave a Kurt (Prom Queen). *Un estudiante de intercambio en William McKinley High School - Sunshine Corazon, de Filipinas (Audition) / Rory Flanagan, de Irlanda (Pot O' Gold). *Un estudiante del William McKinley High School llega al Dalton Academy justo antes de una presentación de los Dalton Warblers, luego tienen una conversación tomando café en una mesa de la sala común, de lo que nace una atracción hacia Blaine - Kurt llega antes de que presenten ''Teenage Dream; Kurt y Blaine platican; Kurt termina enamorado de Blaine (Never Been Kissed) / Blaine llega antes de que presenten Uptown Girl; Blaine y Sebastian platican; Sebastian termina atraído hacia Blaine (The First Time). *Hay una gran campaña y algunos de los miembros de New Directions se ponen en contra - Quinn, Santana y Lauren para Reina de la Graduación (Born This Way) / Kurt, Rachel y Brittany para Presidente Escolar (I Am Unicorn). *Los chicos de New Directions muestran una gran ignorancia sobre la sexualidad y el embarazo - Finn, cree que embarazó a Quinn por haber estado en un jacuzzi (Preggers) / Brittany, cree que está embarazada porque una cigüeña hizo su nido en su chimenea (Sexy). *Rachel y Shelby tienen un dueto de un musical en una media secuencia de sueño - I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On) / Somewhere (I Am Unicorn). *Will y otro adulto tienen una discusión en el auditorio frente a los chicos de New Directions, quienes estaban ensayando cuendo empezó la pelea - Will discute con Sue, interrumpiendo el ensayo de No Air (Throwdown) / Will discute con Carl, interrumpiendo el ensayo de There's a Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Kurt y Rachel cantan un dueto de Glinda y Elphaba del musical "Wicked" - Defying Gravity (Wheels) / For Good (New York). *Mercedes menciona el enamoramiento que tuvo hacia Kurt durante una plática de chicas - Mientras aconseja a Rachel (The Power of Madonna) / Mientras aconeja a Kurt (Silly Love Songs). *Jesse es presentado e incluído a New Directions, con un total desagrado por parte de Finn - Como miembro (The Power of Madonna) / Como consultante (Funeral). *Kurt menciona un tío que no apareció, o al menos, no en la temporada en que fue mencionado - Tía Mildred (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Tío Andy (Furt). *Rachel tiene un enamoramiento repentino con alguien muy improbable de formar una relación. Ambos cantan un dueto, que contribuye al enamoramiento, pero este solo dura un episodio - Con Will, cantan Endless Love. La relación es imposible porque Will es un hombre mayor casado, que es su profesor (Ballad) / Con Blaine, cantan Don't You Want Me. La relación es imposible porque Blaine es en realidad gay (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Santana pelea con Mercedes durante una canción - Durante The Boy Is Mine (Laryngitis) / Durante It's All Over (Asian F). *Blaine canta en el patio trasero de William McKinley High School después de una transferencia - Canta Somewhere Only We Know, después de la transferencia de Kurt (Born This Way) / Canta It's Not Unusual, después de su propia transferencia (The Purple Piano Project). *Mercedes canta una canción de Christina Aguilera junto a Brittany y Santana en un número grupal escolar, dirigido por una mujer reconocida nacionalmente por su trabajo - Beautiful, con el Equipo de Porristas, entrenadas por Sue Sylvester, ganadora de 6 campeonatos nacionales consecutivos (Home) / Candyman, con The Troubletones, dirigidas por Shelby Corcoran, ganadora de 4 campeonatos corales consecutivos (Pot O' Gold). *Blaine se embriaga y tiene una pelea con Kurt relacionada a esto y a la sexualidad - Blaine duda de su sexualidad después de haber besado a Rachel, y Kurt lo reprende por dudar de quién es (Blame It On The Alcohol) / Blaine se sobrepasa con Kurt, y éste se enoja por no darse cuenta de que sería la primera vez que él intimara con alguien (The First Time). *Blaine y Kurt tienen un dueto en el episodio especial de navidad, desarrollado en una sala - Baby, It's Cold Outside, en la sala común del Dalton Academy (A Very Glee Christmas) / Let It Snow, en la sala del estudio de televisión de The Glee Holiday Spectacular (Extraordinary Merry Christmas). *Shelby canta en dueto una versión modificada de una canción de Lady Gaga - Shelby canta con Rachel una versión acústica de Poker Face (Theatricality) / Shelby canta con Will una versión mash-up de Yoü and I, Yoü and I/You and I (Mash-Off). *Emma aparece vestida de novia y canta. Se relaciona con Will. En Mash-Up, baila con Will y canta I Could Have Danced All Night/ En Yes/No canta Wedding Bell Blues con Shannon y Sue, para pedirle a Will que se case con ella. Categoría:Foros